Princess Envy
by Julzi
Summary: This is the third installment in my Amazing series. It is Cody Rhodes second confrontation with The Princess.


Royal Guard Envy

"I really think that Cody likes you." I said to Amanda.

"Of Cody likes me. I have allowed him into my Royal Guard." She replied matter of factly.

"That isn't what I meant and you know it," I said as I laughed and shook my head at the same time.

"I know," she said looking at me, "I was just pretending like you didn't say it. Oh, I was interested to know how Randy was."

I smiled widely, "Oh you know the usual."

"Some things will never change."

"No," I replied. "It is actually really fun cause he asks me about you all the time."

"What?" she asked surprised.

I couldn't help but laugh at her reaction. "Yeah, well you know, no one usually stands up to Randy Orton let alone a girl."

"Princess." She corrected me.

"Yeah that."

"Jewels!" I heard Cody yell as he walked into the locker room.

"Yes, dumpling," I said without turning to look at him.

"You know I hate when you call me that."

"I know," I said as I grinned brightly than turned to look at him.

"Well, well, well is that Princess Amanda?" he asked making his way in front of us.

"The one and only," she replied.

He sat down next to her on the bench, "It's been a few months since I've seen you."

"And you are lucky that you get to see me again. Now why are you sitting so close to me?" she asked moving away from him by sliding further down the bench towards me.

"Do I need to ask permission to sit close?" he asked.

"Now you are learning, Mr. Rhodes." She said with a smile.

Before he could interject I butted in, "Did you need me for something, dumpling?"

"Ugh, stop that and yes Ted is in the cafeteria and he wants you to go see him."

"Thank you. Will you be okay for a bit, Amanda? I want go see what he wants. I'll grab you something princessy to drink." I said.

"That'll be just great and that is why she is the jester," she looking at Cody as he walked out of the room.

"Well, it is just you and me now," Cody said grinning from ear to ear.

"What is your point? Are you going to entertain me?"

"I will entertain you only if from now on you promise to be nice to me," he said folding his arms.

"Fine as long as the entertainment is good." She replied.

"Should I strip?"

"Uh, no, yeah that is definitely a no." she said holding back her laughter.

"Why not?" he asked confused.

"Cody, seeing you naked is not high on my agenda."

He was shocked, "Even Juli wants to see me naked."

"Than it is such a shame for you that she is not here and that she is with Ted," Amanda said smiling. "How about you dance?"

"Dance? Uhm, well, I'm not so good at dancing. I have really boney legs." He said.

"Nah, dance Cody, dance." She started clapping.

Hesitantly, Cody got off the bench and started doing something like the Macarena that turned into something like breakdancing. Amanda sat there holding in her laughter, he was really trying.

"I so think we should have do that live on tv," Ted said walking into the room with Juli right behind him.

Immediately, Cody stopped dancing and his cheeks flared a bright crimson red. "Amanda asked me too," he mumbled.

"I have no doubt that she did," I said sitting back down on the bench. "Amused yourself greatly, huh?"

Amanda broke out into laughter and tears, "that may be one of the funniest I have ever seen in my life."

Cody cheeks still flared red, "does that mean you'll be nice to me from now."

"Sure." She said still laughing. "I give that dancing my official Princess Approval."

Juli groaned, "Oh boy, really?"

"Of course, how could I not?" Amanda said wiping her tears.

"Anything else I can do for you Princess?" Cody asked.

"Yeah, sure, go put some clothes on. We have all had enough of a show today." Amanda replied.

"You said you would be nice," he said to her.

"How was I being mean?" Amanda asked innocently.

Cody formed his hands into fists by his side and angrily stomped out of the room.

Ted shook his head, "I wish you'd stop messing with his head. We're never going to hear the end of it."

"Wait until later," Amanda said.

"What is later?" I asked confused.

"That is when I ask MVP to try and teach him how to dance," she said smiling.

"You can't teach a skinny white boy like that how to dance," I said.

"I heard that!" Cody yelled from the hall.

"This'll never end," Ted said shaking his head.

"Nope not when the Princess is around," I said sarcastically.

"Well, I could go find Randy," Amanda said smiling at Ted.

"No, no, no that is fine you can pick on Cody all you would like," Ted replied.

"Thank you for permission," she still smiling and than looking at me. "I'm pretty sure that is Princess two Cody zero." She paused for a second, "Cody?"

"What?" he said from just outside the door.

"Just checking." She said grinning at herself this time.

Cody stepped into the doorway, "We'll see who wins in the end. It's on sister!"

"Yeah, we'll see," she said rolling her eyes. "I'm going to find MVP."

Cody rolled his eyes this time, "Fine but I can too dance," he said glaring at me and Ted than storming out of the room.

"He wants me," Amanda said and we all started laughing at the obvious.

"I got a match," Ted said kissing me on the forehead and excusing himself from the room.

"Let's get something to eat," I said to Amanda. We walked to the cafeteria and ate dinner in peace. Sometime later Cody came in and sat across the room and just glared at us the whole time. Poor Cody had no idea what he had gotten himself into and as for Amanda she didn't realize that Cody would never give up until she was nice to him. It may never end.


End file.
